Miranda Rachel Campbell
How Long is Forever?" '''Miranda Rachel "Raven" Campbell, known as RavenMiranda, commonly called Raven by her besties, etc, and Miranda by her mother and most of her sisters. She is a roleplayer of Royal Roleplay, Loyalty Roleplay, Mermaids VS Pirates Roleplay, and Monster Roleplay. Her username is "RavenMiranda". She is married to Andrew James Watson. Her birthday is on February 10. She is currently building lots of construction of many buildings for Staricia. According to her Roleplayer Name, it is used on Royal Roleplay, Loyal Roleplay, Mermaids Vs Pirates Roleplay, Techno-Questz Roleplay, and Modern Roleplay. Story (Royal Roleplay) Childhood During the Mid-winter, Aroma Rose, a beautiful queen, gave birth to a young baby girl named Miranda Rachel, but she gets to be called Raven. Her skin was lightly sunkissed... Her hair was the lovely color of Rich Mahogany... Her eyes are beautiful Sapphire blue... Her lips are red as Rose... She was always kind and helpful. The people of Arosea loved her, and she is one of the most loved Arosea Royals, along with her parents and siblings. Crushes and Away Aroma decided to enroll Raven to a Daycare. In daycare, Raven was lonely, until she spotted boy looking out at the window. She decided to ask the boy a question, and she seen the boy's face, he stood there standing for 10 seconds. Later, they became friends and traded each other's candies. They also learned each other's names, Andy and Ravey. They always see each other until then, they went to different preschools, not seeing each other's faces ever again... Love Life Raven doesn't had any romantic interests ever before (except that she had a childhood crush). Her parents have been trying to find a man for her, but none of them were a match. Raven was a lonely woman, until then... One day, Raven visited Christopher's empire and met a servant in the dining room. Raven saw the boy's face, and she felt that she somehow met him before, was it him? Was it the boy she met? From the daycare?? She was about to ask his name... Until then, something interrupted her thoughts. It was Chris, very angry, at the girl showing up unexpected without permission. He asked Raven to leave the dining room, and told his servant to get back to washing dishes. The Ball Raven was thinking a lot too often in her chambers, until later. She received a letter from a unknown queen. She was invited to the ball. She picked a dress, that is made of silver and blue cotton. As she arrived at the ball, she stood in the ball alone. Nobody she could talk to, nobody she could dance with, and nobody she could know who. She decided to go the balcony and watch the stars. Later, a boy showed up at the balcony and stand aside with her. They asked each other's names, and as Raven looked to his face, she recognized that face. The face she saw from Daycare, and the face she saw from the dining room. She decided to ask his name, his name was Andrew. They both realized they were childhood friends, years ago. After a few conservations... They became lovers, and they danced with each other at the park. They were happy to see each other again. Parents and Discovery Raven decided to introduce Andrew to her parents. Andrew was nervous and never have never met the Arosea Empress, nor Emperor. But they got along after. Andrew decided to introduce his parents to Raven. His parents, was surprisingly royal Raven soon discovered that Andrew is a Prince! His mother was a queen?! If he is a prince, why is he a servant?! Shouldn't Andrew be doing his royal duty? Raven then understood that Andrew was a gift to Christopher, to be his servant. Engagements and Weddings Raven and Andrew were dating and protecting each other for months, and soon. Andrew wanted to surprise her, and led her to the Glowing Wishing Tree, that they have seen few months ago. At the tree, Andrew proposed to her with a diamond ring, "Will you marry me, Princess?". She said yes. On March 13, 2k15, they got happily married to each other and held their Honeymoon at Pearl Cove Island. Unexpected Discovery On April 3, 2k15, Andrew's mother, Geneva Watson, died from murder. Andrew began to have a big depression for a week, and they also visited her funeral with many other visitors. Aroma then decided to give quests to Raven and her friends to find the murderer and forage the ingredients for Geneva's Revival. Raven was sent to find Heartflower, a flower that can revive a person's heart within seconds. She finally found Heartflower after going to the Enchanted Forest and was about to pick it. Later, she heard steps, becoming louder, and louder. Raven quickly hid into the bushes and finds two people having a conservation with each other. It was Arosea's duchess with a partner in crime! She later discovered that the redheaded woman was the murderer! After the redheaded woman and her employee left, she collected the flower and quickly rushed to her mother's empire to tell her everything. Aroma was shocked and decided to have a meeting with her and Rebecca became angry after a few questions. Rebecca rushed to the door, but she is stopped by Misty and Scarlet, but she managed to escape! Luckily, Raven and Andrew caught the murderer. At the Court, Raven learned that her name is Rebecca Lorene, shockingly to be Andrew's first girlfriend. Few roleplayers who thought that Rebecca is culpable enough (ever since she did a lot of crime in Royal Roleplay) and got pleaded guilty. Rebecca was charged for 40 years for murder (on one victim; Geneva), drowning (on three victims; three unknown girls), food poisoning (on two victims; Chloe & unnamed child), and beaten up a lot woozens (on five victims; Chloe (after poisoning her), Misty, Scarlet, Raven, and Zackary). Thanks to Raven, Rebecca was forever gone. Raven and Andrew finally got each other's time for each other. Anniversary It was Andrew and Raven's Anniversary. Andrew decided to host a Fourth of July Event and had a secret affair in the tower. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A day later, Raven discovered that she was pregnant and told Andrew the big news. He was so happy. They also told everyone else the big news, they were also happy. "Welcome to the World, Alex and Sophie." 9 months later, Raven's water broke and Andrew called an emergency. At the hospital, Raven gave birth... Surprisingly, to twins! She gave birth to Alexander James "Alex" and Sophia Emma "Sophie" Watson on April 14. They are known as, The Legendary Twins. Soon after, Andrew and Raven started having more children as the family grew. And they live happily after ever... Timelines Royal Roleplay (Alternative Universe) * Raven is born to Sean Campbell and Aroma Rose Campbell on February 10. * At the age of 2, Miranda had no memories of her biological mother, Aroma Rose. Instead, she had memories of her father's unnamed girlfriend. * At the age of 3, her father Sean and his girlfriend split up. Later, she meets her brother, Ethan Campbell. * At the age of 6, she starts attending Daycare/Preschool. She meet Misty Frost, who was her classmate. Later met Andrew James Watson (not knowing his name yet), and Scarlett Nikki Canny. * At the age of 10, she believed that her father died. She visited his grave everyday. * At the age of 12, she was welcomed in the Technoz group by her best friend, Misty Frost. * At the age of 15, she went to Pearl Cove Island. Her adventures as a mermaid begins in summer time and stopped the pirate invasion. Soon left the cove (sadly), after saying goodbye to her aquatic friends. She said she hope she would comeback to see them again. * At the age of 16, in January, she discovered Amadeus Mozart, in a unitz. When he left the unitz, she followed him everywhere until he logs off. A week after, she met Chanterella and the others. * At the age of 17, she met her biological mother Aroma Rose Campbell, which it's making her an Arosea Princess. Later introduced to her siblings. However, her father came back and made an reunion. * At the age of 18, she started to date Andrew James Watson after the confession. Later, it was announced that Andrew & Miranda became a official couple. * At the age of 21, On Jaunary 2015, Andrew proposes to Miranda and later married on Late March 2k15. They shares their kingdoms with each other. And they live happily after ever! * After the honeymoon with Andrew, She created an empire called Staricia Empire. Later renamed it as Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire. Her uncle Emperor Napoleon and aunt Chanterella passed away. Andrew & Miranda secretly had an affair in July at an tower and later gotten pregnant with twins. After 9 months, they were born. * At the age of 22, ??? more timelines are coming soon! Mermaids VS Pirates Roleplay CAUTION: THIS ROLEPLAY MAY HAVE SIMILARITES TO HER ROYAL ROLEPLAY TIMELINE. Techno-Questz Roleplay Coming soon! Currently Ruling Raven is currently ruling Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire. Her empire's Mineral Presentations are Moonstone, Blue Opal, Amethyst, Alexandrite, Celestite, Labradorite, Aquamarine, Crystal, Diamond, and Tanzanite. Her empire's Crop Presentations are Carambola aka starfruit, dragon fruit, wheat, oat, corn, carrots, pumpkins, beetroots, broccoli, spinach, vanilla, cabbage, and potatoes. Her empire is connected to Atomdark Empire, and Spirital Stone Empire. Mermaids Vs Pirates In this roleplay, Raven was a human being until she discovers a pearl amulet and becomes a mermaid. In her role, she will be in the good affrication, her goal was to save the mermaids from the pirates. Techno-Questz She is the main protagonist of the first movie, and a secondary protagonist of Techno-Questz 2, since Andrew James Watson is the main protagonist of the sequel. However, the plot can be viewed here. Relationships Relatives Andrew James Watson Andrew James Watson is Raven's spouse. They both loved each other dearly. Even if Andrew was inactive, Miranda will always wait for him. Sophie Emma Watson Sophie Emma Watson is Raven's daughter. Raven is motherly towards Sophie and her twin brother Alex. Alexander James Watson Alexander James Watson is Raven's son. Raven is motherly towards Alex and his twin sister Sophie. Aroma Rose Raven is very close to her mother and had followed her footsteps into becoming a ruler. In childhood, Aroma is shown to be protective of her daughter. In Raven's teenhood, Aroma becomes strict around her. When Raven later grew up in her 20s, Aroma retired and gave Arosea to her. Allies Here are all of the relationships with Raven's allies. Misty Frost Misty and Raven shown to get along well. According to childhood, they both seen together in daycares. According to Royal RP, Misty supported Raven for her guidance to fit in. Thanks to Misty, she taught Raven about making practical jokes and coming up jokes. But sadly after Royal Roleplay became getting shorter, Misty left the community, giving Raven a good luck in the royal life. As of today, they still talk to each other... Well, on world. Ami Tsuyama Ami and Raven are friends and seen together in the same unitz. They both tease each other and always coming up jokes. Twyla Twyla and Raven are friends, but they are sometimes seen together on World. Gallery Wardrobe WW-RavenMirandaBLUEMODERN.PNG WW-RavenMirandaFIRE.PNG WW-RavenMirandaRIBBONVICTORIAN.PNG WW-RavenMirandaGENDERBENT.PNG|Her male counterpart... Oui! Albumz WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz1.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz2.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz3.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz4.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz5.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz6.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz7.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz8.png Anime RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMiranda.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMichael.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMiranda2.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMiranda3.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMirandaSAILORMOON.PNG Historical/Fantasy Coming soon! Dresses Coming soon! Other 1417139485.png 1417139365.png|Miranda Rachel as a Explorer (2013-2014) Little Miranda Rachel.png|RavenMiranda as a young scholar Miranda Rachel Campbelle in Floral.png WW-RavenMirandaLILACGOWN.PNG WW-RavenMiraNIGHTSTARS2.png WW-RavenMiraDISTANCEFROMCITY.png|She's gotta fall! WW-RavenMiranda.PNG WW-RavenMiraSELFIE.png WW-RavenMira2NDANNIVERSARY.png|2nd Year Anniversary of RavenMiranda. WW-RavenMiraWALMART.png WW-Raven&Alex.png For more pictures of Miranda Rachel Campbell in Outside Media, click here to view more. Trivia * In her early days of Woozworld (2013), her hair was originally in the famous dark brunette color code, could be known as dark crimson. But it later soon a colour of brown, likely as "'391300'''". * Her Spring & Fall seasonal dress looked similar to Rose's dress from the movie called Titanic * She preferred platinum than gold. * Many people believed that RavenMiranda and RavenQueen are twins than Miranda being the olderest & Ally being the youngest. Well of course their both twins. However, Miranda is the older twin & Ally is the younger twin. * (Before Miranda became a roleplayer) Back in the 2013's, Miranda's main color codes used to be black & yellow, until in 2 months later, it was later baby blue & white. And then a week later it was lilac & white. * It was mentioned that her science teacher taught her about potions of formula. It was possibly one of the main reasons how she got the potions from. Polls Related to This Woozen 1: Color Code 2: Who's the Best Couple (on Royal Couple, impossible challenge) See Also Ravenna Miranda Asurá (her new full Roleplay Name) Mira Rachelle Reine Cantrell Ravenna Primrose Calabrese Andrew James Watson (Allie; Husband) Alexander James Watson (Son) Sophie Emma Watson (Daughter) Misty Frost (Allie; Cousin in law) Scarlett Nikki Canny (Allie; Sister in law) Ally Raven Campbell (Sister) Molly Lee Sally Black Catherine Alexeyevna (Sister) Zoey Lovier Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Brunettes Category:Dark Brunettes Category:391300 Brunettes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Empresses Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Category:Pretty Category:Young Category:Campbell Family Category:Rulers Category:Staricia Empire Category:Atomdark Empire Category:Spiritial Stone Empire Category:Good-hearted Category:Nice Category:Techno-Questz Franchise Category:Heroines Category:Techno-Questz Heroines Category:Choosen Ones in Entertainments Category:Actresses Category:Roleplayers Category:Lilac Lovers Category:Lavender Lovers Category:Blue Lovers Category:Random Color Lovers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Royal Category:Techno-Questz : Female Franchise Category:Mermaids Category:Half human, half mermaid Category:Mermaids VS Pirates Roleplayers Category:Sci-fi Roleplayers Category:20s Roleplayers Category:Aquatic Roleplayers Category:Techno-Questz Roleplayers Category:Watson Family Category:Sorceress Category:Witch Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Rich Category:Pastel Lovers Category:Born in February Category:Mother Category:Motherly Category:Sweet Category:Caring Category:Parent Category:Helpful Category:Fairy Category:Human Category:Campbell-Watson Family Category:Guardian Category:Protective Category:Family-oriented Category:Asurá-belle Family Category:Asurá-Watson Family Category:Asurá Family